The Great Flower Mystery
"The Great Flower Mystery" is episode 2 of episode 8. It first aired Jan 27th, 2010. Premise Something, or someone ruins Alfred's mom's flowers. Can they determine who or what caused them to turn purple and still manage to win first place? Summary Alfred comes into the kitchen to see his mom hanging a paper onto the refrigerator and asks what it is. Only for Ms. Hedgehog to explain that it is the prize for winning first place in the upcoming flower competition. Suddenly somebody knocks at the door, revealing Mrs. Payne along with Cynthia. She tries to subtly suggest the two woman should go ahead and exchange gardening tips, in a ploy to see Ms. Hedgehog's flowers. Both women having chose to grow Hydrengeas.. Ms. Hedgehog seems to get the idea and slams the door on them instead. Upset, Cynthia almost has a fit until corrected by her mother when they begin to walk away and pass by Camille and Milo. As they arrive, Ms. Hedgehog suddenly exclaims out of shock and they rush to the backyard to see light purple hydrengeas instead of blue! Ms. Hedgehog is very upset, and Camille mentions someone may have sabotaged them on purpose in order to win the contest. They begin to search for clues when Milo comes by a clue, a foot print. The group make a mold of it by mixing water and soil together and while waiting for it to dry, they go to look for another clue. Milo gasps out of surprise when he notices someone digging in the dirt, its then Minnie pops out and mentions how yucky the soil taste. Which Alfred then decides must be the second clue. Going to the Hedgequarters, they begin to go over suspects but Alfred points out its way too early for that. Camille still believes it may be Mrs. Payne but Alfred refuses to point figures without any proof. Determining they need a match of the footprint, the group sneaks over to Cynthia's house to try to find Mrs. Payne's garden, and her boots. Cynthia answers, to which Alfred explains its important and they need to clear her name by seeing the boot but Cynthia refuses and demands they leave. Camille and Milo seem down until Alfred reveals her boots all had high heels and didn't match the mold of the foot print. Alfred then asks for the samples they gathered and begins to go over them. The flower does not look weird, its very healthy and well fertalized when Camille points out that the fertalizer may have messed with the plants color. So Alfred asks his mom if she used any, to which she tells them she did not. At a momentary dead end, Alfred looks to his dad shoes while he busily naps and realizes they match! While trying to yank it off, he accidentally wakes his father up and explains he is a suspect so they had to check. Alfred asks his dad what he was doing in the garden, to which he mentions having built a stone wall. Alfred and Co. rush back to the garden and take a picture of the stone wall using the Detectaberry. That's the third clue when they go to ask Rudy about the stones, as he was the one who gave them to his dad. Rudy informs them its Limestone! Which is a special stone that males soil less acidic. Alfred explains to his mom that low acid normally turns Hydrengeas pink but they still need to determine why they turned violete/light purple instead. His mom is ready to give up until she asks if she could make them pink still. To which Alfred mentions she can by adding more salt. Come contest day, Ms. Hedgehog takes first place! The group celebrate her win as she invites Camille and Milo to come with the family on Vacation since they had helped solve the mystery as the episode ends. Quotes *Alfred: "Mom, are you using any fertilizer?" *Ms. Hedgehog: "What?! For dinner?" ---- *Camille: Milo be careful, you'll ruin the structure and we'll never find a clue. '' *Milo: ''Found one! ----- Trivia *If the shoe at the crimescene had been a heel, it may have been a little difficult to get a proper mold, along with identifying the shoe of course. *It is unknown where the vacation spot was at. However, based on the poster, it was a tropical area. **Also, there are no Episodes that show them vacationing. Other the Polly's cabana but as that is located in The Gnarly woods, it may not count as an actual vacation. *Appearently prize 2/a consulation prize is a cactus. But it doesn't show up at the actual event or seen being given to Mrs. Payne and Cynthia. *The Gaumont website claims that the flowers turned ugly and brown. But in the episode, they actually turned into normal purple hydrengeas Goofs *Mrs. hedgehog's mouth doesn't seem to move right before the angle changes to show her facing Alfred at the beginning. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h29m41s157.png|Are first clue, is a footprint in garden. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h30m40s243.png|Are second clue is, that soil is sour. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h36m15s12.png|And our last clue, is a stone wall around flowers. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h31m57s229.png Category:Episodes